This invention relates to an earpiece for a telephone handset, and in particular to an earpiece for use by a person wearing an earring.
The conventional telephone handset includes a casing, one end of which contains a transmitter which is covered by a perforated mouthpiece, and the other end of which contains a receiver covered by an earpiece. The earpiece includes a raised periphery surrounding a concave depression or recess, the bottom of which includes perforations. During use, the raised periphery of the earpiece is pressed against the ear of the user. If the user is wearing an earring, such pressure can produce discomfort.
The object of the present invention is to offer a solution to the above-identified problem by providing an earpiece for use on a telephone handset which can be used comfortably by a person wearing an earring, small hearing aid or the like.